Electronic devices often employ one or more monitors to monitor a status of a power supply, which may include, for example, one or more lithium ion batteries, one or more nickel-metal hydride (NiMH) batteries, super capacitors, fuel cells, etc. The monitors are capable of determining when the power supply is operating within or outside a desired or normal operating voltage range. Example instances of operating outside the desired voltage range includes the power supply operating in an over-voltage condition, an under-voltage condition, and/or above or below any predetermined voltage threshold.
To clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers are enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts that are in contact.